The Demon Sannin
by dracomancer6491
Summary: What if the Kyubi wasn't the strongest Demon? What if it was one of the weaker ones? What if there was another demon looking for it that was it's master. This is the tale of the Demon Sannin. Being rewritten look for The Kekkei Sannin


The Demon Sannin Prologue War's End, Demon Sealed

**I don't own Naruto. I own any Jutsu that doesn't appear in the series.**

**The Jutsu are all in English dubbed form. **

"_Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**'Demon'**

_**'DEMON thoughts'**_

"Speech"

During the end of the Third Shinobi at the final battle between Iwa and Konoha. Minato Namikaze watched as his the shinobi under his command were slaughtered. "Lord Hokage I request to enter the battle." said Minato as he stood guard over the Third Hokage. Sarutobi looked at the battle with disdain and then turned his gaze to Minato. "Fine, show them the power of Konoha's Yellow Flash."

Minato then turned to his backup men and said "let them fly!" The men picked up three bladed kunia and threw them all over the battlefield. Minato then performed several hand signs and yelled **Hiraishin **. With that said a yellow aura surrounded Minato as he began warping to the locations of the thrown kunia. "It's the Yellow Flash! Retreat all forces fall back!" yelled the lead Jounin as he ran to escape the upcoming bloodbath. When he turned his head to look where he was going he suddenly found a katana rushing towards him. "Hurk!" He looked down and saw the katana had impaled him in his chest.

When he looked up at the face of the katana's wielder he couldn't help but feel scared at what he saw. The katana was then yanked from his chest causing the Jounin to fall to the ground dead. The Iwa nin turned to this new foe. Minato stopped in the middle of his assault to look at this possibly new threat. Out of the shadows walked a figure in a black cloak that went down to his knees, he wore black combat pants and a black shirt with a red flak jacket over his chest. There were two kunia on each leg and a katana's scabbard jutting out of the cloak along with two curved daggers sheathed at his waist. His hands had black fingerless gloves on them along with what looked like a ridge on the back near his fingers. His head was covered by the cloaks hood.

The cloaked figure turned his head right to left looking at everyone in front of him. He then lifted his hands and brought them to his hood as he pulled his hood down his long night black hair fell to his shoulders. Every single shinobi gasped upon seeing his face. His face held two scars that started above his eyes and went down through both.** (1)**

His eyes were covered by a headband with a slash through an unknown symbol. He smiled as he advanced upon the shinobi, "Looks like I've found you Yellow Flash! After today you'll never get a chance to hurt my love!" He screamed as he held his katana in his right hand with the arm held in an l shape with the spine of the sword near his head and moved his left hand to pull a curved dagger out and held the left arm out fully extended. **(2) **

The Iwa nin looked at the unknown shinobi with glee as he advanced towards the Konoha nin. "Stand back Minato, we'll handle him!" Came a cry from Konoha's rear guard. "Look it's the Uzumaki survivors!" yelled the Iwa nin as they grouped around their mutual ally. The lead Jounin got close to the figure and whispered "we'll keep the others off your back as long as you defeat the Yellow Flash."

An Uzumaki Jounin turned her head towards the red headed shinobi next to her. "Kushina go help the Konoha shinobi retreat we'll hold them off for as long as we can!" The red head shinobi turned her head saying "I cannot flee with the rest of my people staying to die!" "You foolish woman if we don't survive then it would be up to you to restart our clan. Also take into the fact that you are the container for the Kyubi and if you die then it will be released!" The figure turned his head towards Kushina his face full of shock.

The lead Iwa nin looked at the figure and asked "What's got you so shocked that you forget about the Yellow Flash?" The figure started forward towards Kushina his stance unchanged. **Hiraishin **cried Minato as he warped to the figures location with a kunia in hand rushing to the figure. The figure spun around bringing his katana up blocking Minato's slash. When Minato's kunia hit the katana the figure pivoted on his foot bringing his curved dagger to Minato's throat. "

"Die!" The figure said as the dagger raced to Minato who smirked and warped away. "Tch" the figure said as he found himself surrounded by the Uzumaki shinobi. "We'll never let you harm the Yellow Flash!" yelled Kushina as she unsheathed her katana. The figure smirked as he turned to her. "I've finally found you my love. This time no one will interfere with the ceremony." Kushina looked at him with a look of disgust on her face. "I don't know you so I'll just kill you now since you threatened Minato." The figure cocked his head to the left and replied "Oh no I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to what you contain." The Uzumaki shinobi upon hearing this attacked causing the figure to fall back to the line of Iwa nin.

Just then Minato warped back in grabbing Kushina and warped away. "Nooo! I was so close to my goal! My time is almost up as it is now she could be anywhere!" The lead Iwa nin listened to the figure rant about letting victory slip through his grasp. He turned to his comrades and yelled "Retreat we've been beaten enough by the Yellow Flash, we can't take on any of the Uzumaki survivors." He turned to the figure and said "You've got to flee too now, those shinobi have extremely large chakra reserves." The figure shook his head saying "No I've spent to much of my time and strength searching. I'm done I've only got enough chakra for one massive Jutsu, please use this chance to flee, I'll hold them off to cover your escape." The Iwa Jounin nodded his head and left with his remaining shinobi. "Look he's going to surrender!" yelled an Uzumaki shinobi. The figure sheathed his katana and unsheathed his other curved dagger holding each in a reverse grip close to his body in a boxing stance. One Uzumaki shinobi charged at him only to find her throat slit as he rushed in to the crowd of shinobi. He then extended his index and middle fingers on each hand and connected them so the opposite finger on each hand touched. **Assassin style: Sphere of Death! **then a sphere of darkness surrounded his foes and on the outside an Iwa scout watched in horror as he saw hundreds of flashes appear in the sphere and heard bloodcurdling screams.

After the war ended the final battle was known as the birth of the legendary Death Sage.

**Time skip 12 years later **

Minato Namikaze was overjoyed upon finding out he was going to be a father. Hours after his sons birth the Kyubi some how got loose and attacked the village. **Summoning Jutsu! **Then out of the smoke came Minato riding a large toad. **Reaper Death Seal! **With that Minato gave his life to seal the Kyubi inside of a child that was born that day. As he started to die he told the Sarutobi that he had to be Hokage again. Minato died shortly after that. Meanwhile inside of a hidden cave a cloaked figure awoke. _"So you've awoken only to get sealed up again, don't worry my love you'll just have to wait for thirteen more years for me to reach my full strength again." _With that the figure fell back into a trance.

**To Be Continued...**

**(1)**The scars that are mentioned look much like Kakashi's only thicker.

** (2)**For those that have watched bleach his stance is like Ikkaku's battle stance but a curved dagger instead of sheath and his sword is parallel with his head pointing tip towards his foes.

**Jutsu encyclopedia **

**Assassin style: Sphere of Death **

Kinjutsu rank unknown

Kenjutsu rank unknown

**Effect: **Creates a genjutsu like field around foes. Other effects that happen inside of field are unknown.

**Authors Notes **

**This is my first Naruto fanfic. To those who've read anything else I've written know this, this fanfic is a test to see if I've overcome my writers block. To those who haven't read anything I've written before I advise you to read some of my previous work and compare it to this and review. **

**To those who might have been wondering where I've been, I've had to deal with the loss of a friend in the crisis in Japan, though we never met we were very good friends through the internet and he did contribute to several of my fanfics. R.I.P. My friend since I can't spell your name I'll use your muse name NarutoDeathAngel.**

**As always Review because only your Reviews can make me keep writing. **

Dracomancer6491


End file.
